Bad Dream
by SizzleSkylar
Summary: Just some Petska fluff.


"Hey babe," Peter greeted as Mariska shut the door to their bedroom.

Mariska smiled, immediately heading over to him and giving him a soft kiss,"I told you that you didn't have to wait up for me," she said.

Peter shrugged, putting the book her had been reading down on his nightstand,"You know I have trouble sleeping without you."

"Well, I'm here now," Mariska said, peeling off her clothes an pulling on one of Peter's big shirts, her favorite thing to sleep in.

"Come here," Peter said, crooking his finger, beckoning her.

Mariska chuckled as she crossed the room and crawled onto her side of the bed. She immediately slid under the blankets and snuggled up to Peter, intertwining their legs and resting her head on his chest. "How was filming?" Peter asked, kissing and forehead and wrapping his arms around her.

Mariska sighed, snuggling deeper into her husband's chest,"Exhausting," she mumbled.

Peter chuckled,"Poor baby," he said, rolling over slightly to turn off the lamp on his nightstand, before laying down flat with Mariska laying almost fully on top of him."I love you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Mariska surprised him by picking her head up off his chest and kissing him deeply,"I love you, too."

Peter sighed in content as his wife laid her head back down on his bare chest. He made sure she was sound asleep, before letting himself drift off as well.

* * *

She hadn't been asleep long, before Mariska felt a gentle tugging at her arm, which had draped itself over Peter's body, and was now hanging off the bed. She blinked her eyes open, and they immediately focused on the small figure standing beside the bed, sniffling. "What's wrong, baby girl?" Mariska asked groggily, sitting up.

"Bad dream," Amaya whimpered, sniffling again.

"Awh, come here, lovie," Mariska said, reaching across Peter and lifting Amaya onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, waking up as Mariska laid Amaya next to her, scooting her back up against Peter.

"Lovie had a nightmare. She can sleep with us tonight, right?" Mariska asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Of course," Peter said, turning on his side and wrapping his arm around both of his girls.

"Go back to sleep, lovie. Mommy and daddy have you now. No more bad dreams," Mariska assured Amaya, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

"No more bad dreams," Amaya said, shaking her head.

"I promise, baby girl," Mariska assured her.

"Love you," Amaya said tiredly, snuggling into her mother's embrace.

"We love you, too, angel." Mariska whispered, kissing her forehead, and snuggling closer to Peter.

"Goodnight," Peter whispered, kissing her neck softly, before snuggling his face into it and drifting off back to sleep.

* * *

"Mommy," August whispered, poking his mother's arm lightly, until her eyes fluttered open.

"What, baby?" Mariska asked, yawning.

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep in here with you?" August asked, fidgeting with his hands and looking at her with his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, baby, climb in," Mariska said, as Andrew came toddling into the room. Mariska chuckled,"Come here, bubba," she said, lifting him onto the bed as well. Andrew climbed right inbetween Mariska and Peter, snuggling up to his mother, while August settled down next to Amaya. Mariska made sure everyone was covered up, before kissing each child on the forehead,"Go to sleep, lovies," she said soothingly, settling back down into her spot between Andrew and Amaya.

"When did our bed become filled with children?" Peter whispered after a few minutes.

Mariska chuckled,"They had nightmares," she answered simply.

Peter smiled, looking down at Andrew,"And this one wormed his way inbetween us," he observed.

"Oh well," Mariska said with a shrug, leaning over Andrew to give Peter a soft kiss. "Love you," she added, settling back into her spot between Andrew and Amaya.

"Love you, too, baby," Peter said, reaching over Andrew to take Mariska's hand, resting their joint hands on her stomach. "Goodnight," he whispered groggily. Mariska was already half asleep, though, so all he got in return was a mumbled "Night".


End file.
